deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Meowth vs Gatomon
Description Pokémon vs Digimon! Which cat creature from rivaling series will win this fight to the death?! Interlude Wiz: Pokémon and Digimon have one of the most famous rivalries in fictional history. Only number two to Mario and Sonic Boomstick: And today we're pitting the two most famous cat creatures from their universes against each other. Meowth, the Scratch Cat Pokémon Wiz: And Gatomon, Kari's Digimon Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their, weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win a Death Battle. Meowth Wiz: Meowth is a Normal Type scratch cat Pokémon. It is nocturnal and loves round objects. Boomstick: I love dogs and everything, but this thinks adorable! And he likes money! Wiz: This is an iconic Pokémon due to Team Rocket's from the anime, but that's not the one we will be using. Boomstick: Mainly because he sucks. Wiz: Since Pokémon don't really have backstory, let's leap right in to his skill set. His ability Technician powers up moves that have a base power of 60 or lower by 1.5. This makes even his weaker moves more powerful. Boomstick: He has Slash, a powerful move that does exactly what you think. Remember how I said he loves money? Well he can throw money in his attack Pay Day. Shows Smash Bros Meowth rapidly throwing Pay Day coins at Pikachu Boomstick: Kind of like how Michael Bay produces his movies. Wiz: He can scratch his opponent multiple times using Fury Swipes. This move is powered up by the previously mentioned Technician ability. Feint is a move that allows him to break through indestructible barriers like Protect. The only catch is he can only use it when the opponent needs to use Protect or something. Boomstick: It's move Night Slash is basically the same thing as Slash, but Darker. Mwuahahaha? Speaking of evil, he's completely immune to Ghost type attacks. Wiz: It's quick on it's feet and super stealthy on top of that. It's Pokedex entry states that it can walk without making a sound. Cats can see, hear, and smell far better than humans. Boomstick: He's nowhere near perfect. His stats are pretty low since we're using Meowth instead of Persian. He's weak to fighting type and his lowest stat is his physical defense. Wiz: He is still a capable fighter. At least when shiny things aren't involved. Meowth: Meeeowth that's right! Gatomon Wiz: In the world of Digimon, Apocalyomon began to wage war on the digital world. His reasoning: He was suicidal and wanted to share his pain. Boomstick: I mean when you are literally compose of dead Digimon, grief, and sorrow, who WOULDNT be depressed. Wiz: To combat this foe, children known as the DigiDestined(no I'm not making that up) were chosen to save the digital world. They were all assigned different Digimon. Boomstick: Because we all know recruiting ten year olds to adventure with creatures is a totally original idea! Also not a very good one. Wiz: One of the DigiDestined was a girl named Kari. Her Digimon was Gatomon, a cat like creature with weird glove claw things. Boomstick: Yeah this thing is kinda weird looking. But regardless, let's talk about what she can do. It is a she right? Wiz: SHE has her special ability Cat Punch, which is exactly what it sounds like. She also does the same thing with kicks called the Cat...Kick. Boomstick: Her Cat's Eyes can hypnotize the opponent. Yeah we get it guy who names Digimon moves. SHE'S A CAT! Wiz: She can even control lighting using more creatively named moves like Lightning Paw and Lightning Kick. Boomstick: Well at least we don't have to waste time explaining them. She's a very speedy fighter. That seems to be a thing with cats. Wiz: We aren't allowing any digivolution in this match, and Gatomon wont be with Kari. Even so, she is a Champion Digimon and is more than capable of fighting on her own. Boomstick: This is one feline you shouldn't cross. Don't let it near your furniture either. Wizardmon: Are you okay, Gatomon? '' Gatomon: You saved me. I'm sorry. Wizardmon: For what? Gatomon: Sorry I got you involved in this. Wizardmon: Don't be sorry. I don't have any regrets. If I hadn't met you, my life would've had no meaning. I'm glad that you and I became friends. Gatomon: That's forever. Death Battle Meowth is walking around in a field near Pallet Town when Gatomon leaps out of a patch of grass and knocks over Meowth. ''Meowth: Hey watch where you're going you stupid cat! Gatomon: Look who's talking. Meowth: Grrrr...I'll teach you a lesson! FIGHT! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BgP6UhceJAo Meowth lept at Gatomon with fury swipes and began slashing. He hit only twice before Gatomon got out and hit Meowth with a Lighting Kick. Meowth flew backwards. He then got up and began rapidly throwing Pay Day coins at Gatomon. All of them hit and it was Gatomon's turn to go stumbling back. Meowth then hid in the grass and snuck through the grass without making a sound. He jumped out and hit the feline Digimon with a Slash attack. Gatomon gets up and uses her Cat's Eyes on the Pokémon before he could finish her off. He fell into a state of hypnosis, unable to move. Gatomon used her mighty Cat Punch which sent Meowth flying off. He landed with a thud and groaned. Before he could even get his bearings, Gatomon came up to him and slashed his throat with her claws. KO! Results Boomstick: And sadly, the rip off takes a win... Wiz: Gatomon may not have had as many moves at her disposal, but she matched Meowth in his best attribute and was better than him everywhere else. Boomstick: Her Cat Punch would likely count as a fighting type move on Meowth since...punch. And Meowth doesn't naturally learn any moves that could counter the Cat's Eyes. Gatomon successfully clawed her way to victory. Wiz: The winner is Gatomon. Trivia *This Death Battle appears as a Cameo Death Battle in Maxevil's Death Battle, Andross vs Black Doom. Next time on Death battle Toad vs Spear Dee! Category:GameboyAdv Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Pokemon vs Digimon' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Namco' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015